


The Other Promise

by Lolibat



Series: Promises [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolibat/pseuds/Lolibat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I smiled at the warming tune that played gently out of the little carved box that I was holding in my hand. "I'll keep it with me forever; that way, we'll always be together." "Promise?" "I promise." Thus, setting sun witnessed the birth of a promise. Sequel up!</p>
<p>Old fic from 1/3/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Promise

The Other Promise

By: Lolibat

Summary: I smiled at the warming tune that played gently out of the little carved box that I was holding in my hand. "I'll keep it with me forever; that way, we'll always be together." "Promise?" "I promise."

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I want to; anyone else other than Square Enix owning the series would ruin it (however much fan girls may digress).

Note: There are  _ **no pairings**_  in this one-shot, but interpret it as you will. Also, I'm reuploading some of my FF.net works here. The original publish date is written in the summary. 

* * *

_-What mattered the most was remembered the least.-_

* * *

 

It was that time of the day again. I've just finished my tedious mission in Beast's Castle and managed to relieve some stress by bashing in Heartless heads. Not that Nobodies can  _feel_ stress anyways.

Stepping out of my Corridor of Darkness, I leisurely swing by the ice-cream shop situated in the town square and bought three sea salt ice-creams. Absolute deliciousness packed into one convenient to-go bar of heavenly ice. I quickly cast an extremely mild blizzard spell to keep the treats from melting in the sun; it would be a shame to waste such a treat after all. Then I turned around and started off towards the clock tower, my cloak flowing slightly behind me.

Lazy as I am, I open a corridor of darkness halfway there to the northern side of said structure and walk my way to the southern side. I causally swing my legs over the dangerously high edge and took a seat. Without waiting for my friends, I begin to munch mercilessly on my addictive dessert. One would wonder what they even put into the ice-cream.

Then I realize that two pairs of legs were plopped down next to my own. A teasingly familiar tenor voice reaches my ears.

"Well, you're early" I'll bet a month's supply of ice-cream that he's smirking, as usual.

"Nope, you're just late… as usual." I roll my eyes and handed him the still frozen treat. He muttered his thanks and bit into the block of yumminess.

A light giggle came from my left; I handed the voice an ice-cream bar too.

"So, Axel and I had a mission together in Agrabah today, and they were actually having a big sale in the marketplace today." Xion took a huge chunk out of the bluish ice, and then waved said bar around to demonstrate how big the sale was.

"What were they selling, sand?" I asked mockingly. The only thing the city had in such 'huge' supply was undoubtedly just that; sand. Lots and lots of sand. Enough for beach volleyball, as one sniper kindly pointed out.

"I wish! Shopping with a girl's the worst!" Axel snickered and mock-shuddered in terror.

"At least you have a proper reason to be late... this time anyways." I joked and received a playful bonk on the head.

"Hey that's not nice, Axel! " Xion pouted and slapped him on the shoulder. I duck to avoid her blow of feminine wrath. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Her proper scolding done, she continued. "Anyways, we got you this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cube form; a wooden box, by the looks of it. She handed me the box; it was beautifully carved, with many multi-colored small jewels placed on the lid and sides. It glittered the many colors of a rainbow in the light of the setting sun.

"Open it." She smiled at me. On my other side, Axel rubbed his shoulder.

I looked the box over once and flipped the lid with a gloved thumb. To my surprise, a beautiful tune emanated from the delicate piece of wood.

It was a warming tune; I closed my eyes and drank in every note that the music box sang. It was the warmth and joy that I felt today, every day, sitting at this exact spot with the sun's rays striking my pale skin and the soft wind rustling through my blond spikes. Yet there was also an underlying hint of sadness and desperation. Of being able to feel without a heart to feel with. Of knowing and yet being oblivious at the same time. Of happiness and the struggle to keep the feeling from fleeing. Of something within the reaches of my grasp but uncatchable. Of everything that makes me who I am.

I open my eyes to find a huge smile splitting Xion's face. Her normally electric blue eyes were shut. Beside her, Axel too, was smiling. His bright emerald eyes are warmer than even the setting sun.

Over the numerous weeks, I have learned that happiness is contagious, and one should not even try to fight a futile battle. I too, infected with this non-disease, grinned widely.

"Thanks guys! This is the best gift ever. I'll keep it with me always; that way we'll be together no matter what."

"Promise?" Xion asked, pinky outstretched, puppy-dog eyes on full blast. Puppy-dog eyes; aka universal weapon for all females.

"I promise." I finalized my vow by shaking pinkies. How can I not with those eyes? The everlasting sun shone a brilliant crimson.

* * *

Here I am, at Olette's house with Hayner and Pence. Why, you ask? Sadly enough, our history homework is undone, and even sadder yet is the fact that Olette needs to get her piano lesson done and over with before helping us with said homework, which is due first thing in the morning tomorrow. If only our teacher wasn't such an idiotic old prune that can't tell chicken from duck. But then again, the day teachers actually know how to teach is the day the world implodes on itself.

But still, who knew she could play piano so well?

Once in a while the old and wrinkly piano teacher would scold Hayner and Pence for being louder than the piano; of course, she pays no mind to the fact that she's doing exactly what they want her to do. One would wonder if the mischievous boys even had a volume dial to turn down in the first place.

I just sit there, fiddling with the numerous pockets that are on my clothes and listen to the soothing music that Olette played. Oddly enough, it reminds me of a wooden box of all things. Not just that, but a pretty wooden box. With sparkles.

It's like I've heard this before, the song that is both happy and sad. It's warming but chilling at the same time. The notes themselves are just that; plain and boring notes. But once strung up together, they tell a tale; a struggle for something that is, but never was. The melody possesses a unique kind of beauty that is indescribable and enrapturing.

It reminds me of… well, me. I've never heard it before, but I know this tune. I just do… It's so confusing, so baffling; almost like a dream.

_The music box, the sunset, the clock tower, the promise that you broke, the best friends that YOU left forsook. The best friends that…_ I _forsook._ That weird voice in my head cryptically lamented. With practiced ease, I ignore the voice. That ice-cream is going to my brain; must be something they put in it.

"Say, Olette", I ask while the piano teacher was busy shouting at the two boys behind me. "What's the name of this song?"

She stops moving her fingers and stares at me with those forest green eyes of hers.

_The wrong shade_   _of green_ , The voice said again. I thought I blocked it; well, apparently not.

Then, as spontaneous as the realization came, I became confused again. What do I mean by the wrong shade? Her eyes have always been this way. I dismissed my thought casually.

"It's called the Other Promise". She replied, a smile on her gentle face. Hunh. I can't help but think that I've seen that smile before.

* * *

_-It's weird… I feel like I'm forgetting something really important.—_

* * *

Note: This is the result of a plot bunny that went and bit me for the first time in a couple of years of not writing anything. It is beta'ed once, but then past/present tenses are probably off. I'll beta it again later. Anyways, the major changes are fixed. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Flames will be used to roast heartless.


End file.
